Diane Marlowe
Mother Diane Marlowe (born Diane-Lyn Marlowe, in Andorhal), is a Forsaken priestess of the Holy Light. She is best known for her thievery of Scarlet artifacts and in turn using them for the Forsaken's gain, such as her staff, Martyrdom. Diane served as a spy for the resistance, due to her connections with several Forsaken inner-circles. She is a veteran of the Third War, Vol'jin's Rebellion and the Fourth War. Currently, she is attempting to rehabilitate her nephew as well as find her husband, who is trapped in Darkshore. History Early Life Diane was born the last of three siblings to a family in Andorhal. Her family was not noble, in fact, her father was a foot soldier during The First and Second War. Diane and her older brother often lived in the shadow of their sister, Hannah, who was the oldest of the three of them. Both she and her sister were gifted with the Light, but Hannah ignored her gifts, forgoing becoming a priest to become a knight until Alonsus Foal would teach the first paladins. Diane, however, would follow where her gifts would take her, becoming an ordained priest at quite the tender age. Years later she would attempt to teach her older brother the ways of the Light in hopes that he also had a talent for it, but her efforts were seemingly fruitless. Diane and her family would fall to the Scourge of Lordaeron, when Andorhal was poisoned by the Plague of Undeath. In an attempt to rescue her nephew, Diane was bitten and turned by her brother, Erick. Her sister, Hannah, would escape the city with her niece and nephew in tow; and in the years to come, would find herself a nemesis in her two younger siblings. The Horde Originally a member of the Royal Apothecary Society, Diane had first looked upon joining the Horde as a weakness. She saw them only as a means for the Tauren to hold them back from attempting to recreate their dark origins, but over time, she would start to grow fond of their new faction. However, she would remain ever loyal to the Forsaken. The Argent Tournament basic jist of it; brother-sister reunion, lich king is defeated, PARTY HARD The Fourth War During the Fourth War, Diane was sent all over, though Darkshore was a common post for her in the beginning. While she did not take part in the initial Battle for Darkshore for various reasons, she took part in the Battle for the Undercity and was crushed with its' loss. She was, in fact, in Darkshore when Tyrande ascended as the Night Warrior. Upon witnessing the slaughter at Ashwood Depot, she became distraught, as her husband had been at the depot when she arrived, and had urged her to run. For a moment, she gave up, falling in a heap on the beach. A group of Kaldorei found her and when they questioned why she would not fight back, she answered; "Just keep hitting me, I don't want to live". However, upon attempting to burn off her hair, she snapped out of it, lashing out in a violent rage. After this, she was sent back to Orgrimmar while the Alliance held Darkshore. During this time, her nephew would go missing during the retaking of Darkshore by the Alliance. The Undercurrents To say the boy's reappearance in Darkshore was unsurprising would be an understatement. A path of white-hot rage was drawn through whatever Horde supply lines tried to trek through Darkshore, far from Bashal'aran and the main force's support. Whoever was behind it was smart, which is why she went hunting for who she knew was responsible- her nephew, Todd. While Darkshore seemed to change hands fairly often, Diane was nearly undisturbed in her search for her nephew, although looking for Todd was not an easy task. In times where the land was friendly, he was well hidden. In times when it was not, he was well protected. It made tracking him quite difficult. When she found him, however, it was not a happy experience. In a mishap that resulted in her temporary death, Diane wandered into a trap set by the Army of the Black Moon- believing herself to be safe from whatever effects it might have in store for her, only to be impaled and found by Todd. The incident struck her nephew to the core, and while he originally brought her to his Scarlet masters so they might glean knowledge on one of their longest-held enemies, the boy surprised himself with the idea that perhaps his motivations were not fully what he believed them to be in the beginning. Afterwards, the two had several run-ins with Hannah, her sister, who is desperate to wrestle their nephew from Diane's skeletal fingers. Her original quest- to find her husband, was a success, locating him in a tenuous section of Darkshore where allegiances changed hands quickly. He assured her that he would come back to her, thought Diane still fears for his life. He remains stationed in Darkshore, while Diane presses on with her nephew. Blurryface As Sylvanas' actions began to stack up, Diane began to see the flaws in the Queen she once venerated. Separated from her husband, hunted by her sister and saddled with her nephew, Diane grew disillusioned with Sylvanas and her version of the Forsaken, coming to the realization that the Dark Lady was not, in fact, in the Forsaken's best interests. She realized that the Burning of Teldrassil and the destruction of the Undercity was merely the beginning to whatever plot Sylvanas was planning, and no matter what side they might be on, it was the losing one. While the thought rattled her at first, she quickly began to gather as much information as she could in preparation to present it to the leaders of the rebellion. She was not warmly received by them, however, though upon being presented by the information she held, they were willing to cut a deal with her. Upon the Second Siege of Orgrimmar, Diane's contempt for the whole situation reached its peak, and, with her nephew in tow, she disappeared after the hasty arrest of her husband right from between her arms. Enraged at the resistance, no one presently knows where she went, or where her nephew is. Her sister is flying blind in the hunt for her and Todd. It is said they roam in the shadowed alleyways of both Orgrimmar, and Stormwind. Relationships Romance Unknown Husband: Reading over her SI:7 file, you'll find that while it mentions that she does in fact have a significant other, you'll also notice that it does not, in fact, have any information on who it is. Her husband is known to the SI:7 as 'Unnamed Deathstalker #5784'. Family Todd Marlowe: Diane's nephew.The two's relationship started off rather rocky, with Todd not being very trustworthy due to his aunt's undeath and his upbringing in the Scarlet Crusade. However, the two have developed an unlikely alliance, with Diane hoping she may one day be able to bring him over to the Horde completely, as she has watched him become disillusioned with the faction he grew up in. However, he seems to gravitate more the the Argent Crusade rather than the Horde. Currently, the two have a near mother-son like relationship, with Diane being fiercely protective of him. Her second death opened her eyes to the unseen cruelties she had nearly forgotten about in open combat. Hannah Marlowe: Hate is a particularly strong word, but the closest Diane has ever come to hating anyone close to her is her older sister, Hannah. Outshined in their youth, Diane enjoyed the freedom from their father's prying eyes; but in their adulthood, she was ruthlessly hunted by her older sister, who had been indoctrinated into the Scarlet Crusade. After she nearly fatally wounded their brother, Erick, Diane swore she would end her sister's life. Only time will tell if she can make good on those words. Quotes "Bury me shallow- I'll be back." "Whatever has been silenced will clamor to be heard." "I had hoped that one day you would see that is was still me inside." "Have you seen you? You're very annoying!" ''- To her older sister'' "Putress created a PR nightmare. We're never going to recover from the blow that fatheaded idiot dealt us." "My nephew, the ignorant little manchild that he is, show's promise." "It's not called treason if you win. We call that revolution." "It will be a cold day in Lordaeron when the Forsaken accept another ruler by the name Menethil..." Trivia * Her favorite kind of footwear are Doc Martens. * While the SI:7 are aware she's married to a Deathstalker, they have no idea which Deathstalker it is that she is married to. * Diane has a glass jaw- one tap and she's down. * Diane can sing- she was an operatic soprano in-life; in death, her voice has been known to rattle windowpanes. * If you ask her, Diane will say she's always been loyal to the Forsaken. When you ask why she betrayed Sylvanas, she'll tell you she acts in the Forsaken's best interests, not in their leader's. * There's a joke amongst my friends and I, wherein Sexyback plays in the background whenever she steps into a room. OOC Information If you'd like to reach out and RP with me, Diane is Dìànà on Moon Guard-Alliance. Her tumblr blog can be found >here< if you want to take a gander at her aesthetics and some of my drabbles. If you wanna shoot the shit with me, you can message me here, through tumblr or on discord!Category:Forsaken Category:New Horde Category:Undead Category:Priests Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Characters